1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for deterring an animal from a designated area. More specifically, the invention relates to an apparatus that monitors a detection pulse applied to the mat and applies a deterrent stimulus to the mat when changes to the detection pulse indicate the presence of an animal on the mat.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many pet owners do not want their pets in particular areas, such as bedrooms, or on or near objects, such as garbage cans, furniture, and counter tops. One apparatus for deterring an animal from these areas and objects is a mat designed to apply a deterrent stimulus to an animal making contact with the mat. Prior art pet deterrent mats achieve this by continuously or substantially continuously apply a deterrent stimulus to one or more conductive elements in the mat. Because, the deterrent stimulus is “always on,” these prior art deterrent mats consume significantly more energy and deplete batteries more quickly than necessary. Further, any animal, person, or object coming into contact with a prior art deterrent mat receives the deterrent stimulus without discretion.